comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers Academy
Avengers: The Initiative is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Avengers: The Initiative #21: 28 Jan 2009 Current Issue :Avengers: The Initiative #22: 25 Feb 2009 Next Issue :Avengers: The Initiative Featuring Reptil #1: 25 Mar 2009 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Avengers: The Initiative Featuring Reptil #1 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Avengers: The Initiative #21 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 1 – Basic Training' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121609 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 2 – Killed in Action' - Collects #7-13 & Annual #1. "Training is almost over for our cadets. Some will graduate. Some will washout. And, yes, some WILL die! And with the clock ticking on the first class of recruits, get ready to meet the next batch! Including new Marvels, old Marvels, at least one Skrull and... The Irredeemable Giant-Man!? Also, with the Gauntlet out of commission, just wait until you meet Camp Hammond's new Drill Instructor – he's a real Taskmaster!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128689 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 3 – Secret Invasion' - Collects #14-19. "During the 'Infiltration,' a Skrull at the heart of Camp Hammond said these words: 'It won't be long until we have a Skrull in every state!' Now that Skrull stands revealed and the fate of The Initiative, the United States, and Planet Earth hang in the balance. Plus, former Avenger, Delroy Garret, assumes the mantle and arsenal of Earth's greatest Skrull-Hunter, The 3-D Man." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131507 Trade Paperbacks *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 1 – Basic Training' - Collects #1-6. "The Civil War is over and from now on, this is the new face of the Marvel Universe - The Initiative! Whose side were you on? If you were pro-registration, then there's one hell of a price to pay. You're in the army now. Every last one of you. Fall in with Yellowjacket, War Machine, She-Hulk, Justice and The Gauntlet as they train the heroes of tomorrow for the super-powered conflicts of today! Marvel's army of super heroes has just become a super hero army" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125167 *'Avengers: The Initiative, vol. 2 – Killed in Action' - Collects #7-13 & Annual #1. "Marvel’s super-hero army at war...with itself! Iron Man’s new superhuman military force, the Initiative, seems to be a success. Its early cadets are nearing graduation, new recruits are coming in, and government-backed teams of super-heroes are spreading across the United States. But as the program grows ever larger, its worst enemies may lie within its own ranks: extraterrestrial spies, terrorist infiltrators, corrupt officials, disillusioned troops and an insane new super-soldier armed with the world’s most dangerous weapon. Can the Initiative survive this rogue operative’s murderous rampage? Secret identities, secret origins and secret agendas are revealed in tales of espionage, intrigue and all-out action, featuring the Mighty Avengers and guest-starring the Amazing Spider-Man." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128611 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Dan Slott. Penciller: Stefano Caselli. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Avengers: The Initiative Featuring Reptil #1: 25 Mar 2009 :Avengers: The Initiative #23: 22 Apr 2009 :Avengers: The Initiative #24: 28 May 2009 News & Features * 02 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19364 Shipping Out: Slott Talks Avengers: The Initiative] * 19 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120819-Brooks-Initiative20cvr.html Mark Brooks: Crafting The Initiative #20 Cover] * 10 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120810-Initiative-Gage.html Gage: Taking The Initiative Under a Dark Reign] * 26 Aug 2008 - Dan Slott: The Skrull-nitiative, & Life After the Invasion * 06 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007078 Gage's Graduating Heroes in Avengers: The Initiative] * 21 Feb 2008 - Steve Uy's Avengers Initiative * 05 Dec 2007 - Marvel's State of the Initiative with Dan Slott * 05 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12286 Modern Fighting Marvels: Slott Talks Avengers: The Initiative] * 04 Sep 2007 - Dan Slott: Taking the Initiative * 23 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006662 Steve Uy's Initiative with the Avengers] * 03 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10191 In the Army Now: Slott Talks Avengers: The Initiative] * 05 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=103857 Marvel Makes Avengers: The Initiative Ongoing] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero